Bert Gotrax
Website Description Bert Gotrax is one mischievous little brat. Like a post-modern Pinocchio story gone wrong, he has escaped from his creator’s workshop before the execution of a patch to fix his foul mouth. He now roams in the streets and back alleys, a skilled parkour athlete and wanted graffiti artist.http://www.plogue.com/products/chipspeech/ Design Bert is one of the "youngest" characters being 12.link Bert has no capabilities to smell, Dandy meanwhile claims Bert "smells weird" (note:Bert states, as a robot Dandy cannot smell, to which Dandy replies he can do whatever he wants).link Personality Bert is banned from simple kitchen tasks "due to being a liability", owed to this one time he put a fork in a toaster. He is also apparently banned from parties "due to being too young" (despite being a robot, making age meaningless to the situation). Compared to the other synths, his twitter account has far more internet slang, misspellings and he uses more street slang on top of this. He also makes puns with his name (example; "Baby don't Bert me", instead of "Baby don't hurt me"). He is often less active at times on twitter then the other robots. His even less active tumblr account boasts he is super good at graffiti "as well as everything else". He views singing as his past time and loves graffiti. Despite his parkour love, he openingly admits falling off frequently, yet finds the act of falling off thrilling as not falling off. He also "swears" a lot and is one of two characters not shy about swearing, the other being Rotten.ST. However, unlike Rotten, the words are censored with symbols (i.e. "@!!#?% &#)()* &@ #)& ^#%!!") Like Q-Bert. He love chocolate milk.link Relationships Dandy 704 Despite acknowledging Dandy 704's rudeness at one point, he also stated he can't stand being mad at him. Dandy is his most mentioned fellow Chipspeech robot, Bert has often made comments such as how Dandy wouldn't last 5 minutes in an old peoples' home due to his bad-mouth. At one point he also tried to mock his fellow synth by breaking into his closet and stealing a jacket of his and frequently in 2015 opening made fun of Dandy. He also panicked at one point after believing to have killed him after falling off a building during Parkour and landing on him. Though he is concerned when he left at one point, Bert's concerned was short-lived due to his own self-centred nature. Despite this, after an incident where Dandy left himself without power for 4 minutes, Bert sticks around Dandy reading comics in case Dandy has another incident while he cleans his water tanks once a week.link Otto Mozer He has mentioned Otto from time to time and they know each other due to their shared history. Otto has opening admitted that he did not hate him, he just didn't care about him. Bert's tumblr account notes how he loves to mess around with Otto while Otto loves to dissemble him. Bert and Dandy love to slap bumper stickers onto Otto as part of a game to see how long it takes for him to notice.link History At some point in his past, he was taken to Otto Mozer to be repaired by Dandy. He mentioned after Daisy left Otto Mozer's lab, he snuck in and plugged her backpack into a terminal. Bert would also often break into Otto's lab. The following year after Dandy started working in CiderTech, Bert broke into Cider'84's lab.link After trying to find some chocolate milk, he got stuck in a vending machine.link He also proceeded to play Roblox games on Cider's computer.link He also restocked the Vending Machines with 'Bepis' brand drinks.link Character Influences Bert is named after the game "Q*bert. His constant swearing is a joke about Q*bert's famous speech bubble quote "@!#?@!" which was place on related art for the game. Since normally text which is censored contained nonsense letters is "swearing", Q*bert is sometimes regarded to be doing that in the bubble. Either way, Bert Gotrax is mimicking Q*bert's nonsense quote bubble. The pattern on his shirt is also a nod to Q*bert, they mimic the isometric cube Q*bert would traverse on in the game. Technical Information Demos/Samples Trivia *Dee Klatt's 2015 gift to him was a blue toaster.link *Since Bert is the only Chipspeech robot with an established age, it allows for some guage on historical events with some of the established "canon storyline". It is currently only 1 of 3 time gauges for the characters that have major relevance to the characters "Storylines". **The other two are the mentioning of the Great Depression in Otto Mozer and Dandy 704's story (which occurred in the 1930s) and Dandy being a 19th century gentleman. *In 2017, he owned a pet worm on a string called Billy Joe.link His ownership of the worm was cut short when it was lost to a pigeon.linklink *July 17 2017, after being told that Dandy 704 and Cider'84 were married (not true), he started playing The Sims 3. He added two Sims bearing their names. He ended the game shortly after when he managed to kill them both.Bert's Twitter July 2017 Gallery Bertgotrax.jpeg Bertinterface.png References Poll Which characteristic trait of Bert Gotrax do you like the most? Name of Character Appearance Voice; Singing Voice; Talking Background + history Social account Category:Characters Category:Chipspeech Voices Category:Male character Category:8 bit vocal Category:Formant Singer based Category:Android